1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to applications of a cleaner for an optical connector, particularly a pressing cleaner for an optical connector's end face which features easy operation, smooth and reliable cleaning, less malfunction, a replaceable and reusable cleaning wire, and reduced operation cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In applications of optical links, the optical connector is an important device which is intended for fast convenient connection of optical fiber cables as well as smooth light and data transmissions between two connected cables.
To link optic fiber cables, the optical connector must be installed or removed in the course of laying and using optic fiber cables. During installation or removal of an optical connector, the optical connector's end face may be overlaid by dust or greasy dirt which disrupts or hinders light transmission, weakens transmission quality, or even induces mistakes.
These issues initiate a necessary procedure to clean the end face of an optical connector which is to be installed or removed.
It is not an easy task to clean an optical connector because most existing optical connector cleaners with complex configurations are not operated easily.
As shown in Patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,118 B2, an optical connector cleaning tool classified into an advanced technique is a compact device which is more convenient to an operator and available to most optical connectors for reliable cleaning.
The optical connector cleaning tool in the prior art, however, still has some drawbacks in its configuration and needs to be corrected:
1. The optical connector cleaning tool is based on an important drive mechanism with an insertion protuberance 54 embedded into a cam groove 85 for driving and rotating a rotary tube part 82. However, the force concentrated at one point and not distributed uniformly induces the drive mechanism to be enabled unstably and jammed.
2. The optical connector cleaning tool with various constitutional units is uneconomic in manufacturing and characteristic of the complex shape of each compact constitutional unit particularly, which malfunctions usually and is difficultly fabricated and replaced or maintained with all single constitutional units assembled.
3. The cleaning efficiency is not good enough because a cleaning wire in the optical connector cleaning tool is not sheltered but covered with dust easily.
4. The cleaning efficiency is limited because a cleaning wire in the optical connector cleaning tool is available to dry cleaning but not effective in removing hardened or heavy dirt.
In summary, the drawbacks of the optical connector cleaning tool such as poor cleaning efficiency, complex manufacturing process, malfunction not corrected in troubleshooting, and used cleaning wire not replaced independently but repurchased aggravate a user's financial burden.
Thus, it can be seen that the optical connector cleaning tool needs to be corrected in its configuration by people skilled in the art.
The applicant, who familiarized himself with the configuration of the optical connector cleaning tool for some corrective measures, has studied innovative techniques proactively in long-term research, development and practice and presents a pressing cleaner for an optical connector's end face herein.